Jiaying
Jiaying, also known as the Black Queen of the Hellfire Club, is a supporting antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Birth of A New Era" as a captive experiment of the Red Skull's laboratory during the War-Torn America campaign, before being brainwashed some years later into an accomplice of Sebastian Shaw during the Cuban Missile Crisis campaign in "A Fragmentary Passage", and finally becoming one of the final bosses during the War of Imperial Coruscant in "An Empire of Dreams". Story She was the Inhuman prime minister of the Afterlife citadel who was gifted with the powers of life-force absorption, physical enhancement, and Darkforce manipulation. Though she used her powers to keep her immortality and youth through willing sacrifice by her loyal compatriots, she was still a kind and gentle woman of nature, helping many Inhumans come to grips with their powers and using them for the betterment of society, but her abilities made her a target of both Dr. Werner Reinhardt and Sebastian Shaw, the former of whom wanted to test the Diviner's capabilities on an already transformed Inhuman while the latter subsequently brainwashed her into his Black Queen of the Hellfire Club in the Separatist Alliance to have her serve his aspirations of world domination for HYDRA's Mutant divisions. Instead, she broke free of his control and helped the X-Men, particularly Erik Lensherr due to their shared connections in the past, to stop Shaw's mad plans during the Cuban Missile Crisis, though the experience would scar her for some years. After meeting the SHIELD medical researcher Calvin Zabo, she fell in love with him and bore him a daughter Daisy Johnson. However, the now elderly Reinhardt was not done with Jiaying yet as he needed her blood to concoct a serum that would allow him to regain his lost youth, so he ordered his HYDRA minions led by Klaus Voorhees to kidnap her and bring her to his fortress for lethal experimentation. Though Whitehall believed he had permanently ended his so-called acquaintanceship with Jiaying, in truth Calvin managed to save her in time by stitching her back together with her healing powers, though the entire experience, plus Daisy's relocation into adoption by SHIELD, broke her physically and mentally, making her easy prey for a sinister being called the Wiseman to manipulate into becoming his herald for the Inhuman race by reminding her of what humanity had done to her and her kind, slowly drifting her away from Zabo to his side. Eventually many years later, Jiaying became reacquainted with both Erik and her now grown-up daughter during the endgame of the Dominion XIII's Moon of Lost Souls plan, teaming up with Magneto and the other heralds of the Wiseman, led by Emperor Zurg and Ultron, to use the Moon to grant them all cosmic power that they could use to destroy the universe to reshape it to their own desires and eliminate all who would oppose them, namely the Highwind Crew Keybearers and the Avengers-SHIELD-Rebel Alliance. Her desire for revenge against humanity plus the promise of unlimited power finally drove Jiaying mad with hate, causing her to succumb to the darkness and turning against even her own daughter Daisy by attacking her in the form of a sickly, parasitical dracolich, which only ended when Zabo had a change of heart and turned against her, killing her by breaking her back and tossing her down the Dark Crystal core-shaft of the Dragon of Emptiness, putting her out of her misery once and for all. Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Anti-Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Darkness Users Category:Dominion XIII Category:Dominion XIII Experiments Category:Natural Mutants Category:Worshippers of the Great Evil Category:Warlords Category:Slicing Talons Members Category:Vampires Category:Hellfire Club Members Category:Wiseman's Seekers of Destruction